The Hunter
by vampirenav
Summary: When a new ship and a new Captain find their way to Nassau, Eleanor Guthrie's empire may just crumble under the weight of the new crew and what their arrival represents. Charles Vane x OC story. Crosses over with Pirates of the Caribbean in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I'm currently re-watching Black Sails and it just popped into my head.**

 **Obviously the disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything that you recognise here. The only thing I own is my and that's it.**

 **Without anything further, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The _Hunter_ had finally made Port in Nassau, the crew had been at sea for almost 9 months chasing a story of riches beyond compare and had finally found what they were looking for, however the treasure was jealously guarded by the French who had stumbled across it before the _Hunter_ had reached its goal. The Captain and crew had decided that they needed assistance, and Nassau was the closest pirate haven they could find. As the crew stepped ashore the Captain took a look around, it was nothing like Tortuga, it was too clean, but not clean enough to be anything like Port Royale where the people played at being civilised rather well, this place was somewhere in between. Before the crew could do anything else however, they were interrupted by a woman's voice, "Welcome to New Providence Island," the woman said walking towards them, "who, I ask, is the Captain among you?"

The men parted and allowed their Captain to step to forward into view, a woman, standing at five foot six, with caramel skin and ebony hair, wearing leather trousers that hugged her shapely form and a red corset that emphasised her bosom. "Captain Amaya Hawk at your service, and these are my men, the crew of the _Hunter_."

"You're the Captain?" the woman scoffed in disbelief, "I'm not in the mood for jokes, now who's your fucking Captain?"

Amaya's eyes narrowed at the rude woman and one of the men stepped forward, gripping his pistol, but she stilled him with a wave of her hand. Stepping closer to the woman with a cruel smile on her face she leant towards her face, "The first one you get for free, but the next time you choose to insult me in front of my men, I will not be so kind." She turned to her crew and smirked, "Unload the goods and then go have some fun, we won't be here long. Riggs, Carter with me." She motioned for them to follow and walked off, leaving the woman that ran Nassau Port fuming.

* * *

"Captain I do believe that was-"

"Eleanor Guthrie, yes I thought as much, I don't like her."

"You just met her," Mr Riggs, her Quartermaster scoffed.

"I happen to be an excellent judge of character, hired you, didn't I?"

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Mr Carter, her Bosun mocked, "Sorry Captain, but I've never met a lazier Quartermaster, everyone knows that I'm the one who does all the work."

"Shut it Carter!" the Quartermaster sneered, "What do you want us to do Amaya?"

"Find me a strong crew, with a stronger Captain, if we're going to take back the Isle de Muerte we'll need the help."

"Surely your brother would be a better fit to help us." Riggs implored.

"Jack, and his crew had their chance, last I heard they were half way across the world, and Jack was being worshiped as some sort of ancient reincarnated god." The two men looked at each other with disbelief as she continued, "He'll be fine, now you go right," she pointed at Riggs, "and you," pointing at Carter, "go left."

"And where may I ask will our illustrious Captain be going?" Carter asked with a raised brow, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to get drunk… and maybe fucked, see you boys later." She waved at them and headed towards the brothel.

Carter turned to Riggs and opened his mouth who held up his hand to stop him from talking, "I've already sent one of the crew to keep an eye on her, now let's go, the faster we find a Captain and crew worth our time, the faster we can get off this island."

* * *

Eleanor stormed into her office with a scowl on her face, Mr Scott followed her and shut the door before any of the men outside could see her anger. "Who the fuck does she think she is?! Telling me that next time I'll be sorry! She thinks that she can just waltz onto my island and act like I'm nothing! I run this fucking port!"

"Eleanor," Mr Scott walked towards her with his hands raised, trying to calm her down, "You cannot let this woman get to you, that is what she wants."

"And why the fuck not? This is my island, she can't just act like that towards me!"

"She can when she has just become this island's biggest earner, her crew brought in 3000 dollars' worth of tobacco, silks, sugar and grain."

"What?" Eleanor asked in disbelief, no one would ever believe that a ship could bring in that much to Nassau in one go, let alone a ship captained by a woman, "Who the fuck is she Mr Scott?"

* * *

Jack Rackham sat in the Guthrie's tavern along with Anne Bonny, the two had heard whispers of the new Captain who had come ashore, a female, if the rumours were to be believed. Shortly after her arrival there were even more whispers, whispers that she was looking for Captain and a crew to join her in taking a prize, larger than anyone on the island had ever seen before. Never one to miss out on an opportunity Jack was busy trying to find a way to get him, his crew and Captain in on the deal. Jack sat up straighter as he saw a new face enter the tavern, "I do believe that, _that_ , is one of the newest crew members of the _Hunter_."

"So?" Anne asked, stabbing a knife into a cut of meat and ate it.

"So, if what the men on the island have been saying is true, we might just be getting the biggest score of our lives."

"If what the men have been saying is true, that Captain has the pick of the crews here, why would she pick us?"

"Who on this island is stronger than Captain Vane?"

"Flint."

"Well it's a good thing he's not here then, isn't it?" Jack asked before standing up and walking over to the man.

* * *

By the time it was dark, the Captain of the _Hunter_ was well and truly drunk, the Bosun's mate from her ship was sat with her, keeping an eye on things, well mostly making sure that his Captain didn't start a bar room brawl. But given the looks she was getting from some of the men in the whorehouse, he didn't think that he'd be that lucky. "Captain," he murmured, "maybe it's time we leave."

Amaya looked up from her drink and narrowed her eyes at Louis, "Nope." She lifted her rum and drank it down in one long gulp. Sighing he eyed the room and nearly groaned when he saw a man stumble his way over to them, it looked like that fight was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Amaya felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she scowled, it definitely wasn't one of her men, they knew better than to interrupt her while she was drinking. Turning she wrinkled her nose at the stench coming from the man, "What do you want?"

"Well lass I think you and I should make our way up to one of these rooms," he swayed as he released her and pointed upstairs, "Four Reals for a fuck eh?"

"I'm not for sale, go bother someone else." She moved to turn back to the table but was stopped by the man's hand. "Take your hands off me," the glint in her eyes was one that promised violence, but the drunkard didn't the hint.

"Now I just want a little fun, you can understand that, can't you?" he smiled at her and moved in closer.

"What I can understand is that you weren't burdened with an overabundance of schooling, so what's say you and I ignore each other until we leave."

"Captain-" her Louis started but was cut off by the man.

The drunk let out a laugh, "Captain! Listen to this boys," he turned to his crewmates, "his Captain's a fucking woman, that's got to make him some sort of a cowardly, inbred piss-pot!"

Louis stood and got in the man's face, "Say that to my face."

The man moved away from Amaya and closer to her crewmate, "I said, you're a coward and piss-pot, now what are you going to do about it?"

Louis smiled and pulled back, "Nothing, I just wanted you to turn and face me so that she could get behind you."

The man frowned and turned to see Amaya standing behind him, she smirked before sending her elbow sailing into his face, knocking him unconscious, "Drunks are so cute," she said before turning and seeing his friends stand up and move towards them, "shit," she muttered before looking over at her crewmate with a shrug, "well we both knew this was going to happen." She reached over and drank finished off his rum before smashing the tankard into one of the men's heads, and just like that they'd started a bar brawl.

Louis slammed one of the drunk's heads into a table while his Captain punched one of the men in the face before ducking and kicking him the leg. Another man punched her in the face, but she dodged him when he went in for another and picked up a chair smashed it into the back of the head of one of the men ganging up on Louis. While she was distracted one of the other men slammed his boot into her side causing her to fall to the floor, before he could go in for another kick the man was pulled away from her and a pistol was pointed at him by another much larger man, "That's enough," the man spoke, his voice was gruff, his back broad and his arms, from what she could see were thick and strong. She watched as the men backed away from him she sat up, grabbing her ribs as she felt them twinge. "Fuck," she muttered, gaining the man's attention.

By that time the other men had backed off and the pistol wielding pirate walked over to her, stretching out a hand for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her off the floor, as she got a look at his face it hit her how handsome he was for a pirate, his cheekbones were high, his skin a golden brown and his gunmetal eyes were boring into her own. "I had that," she said with a smirk, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Not from where I was standing,"

"Well then clearly you weren't standing in the right place," she refrained from running her eyes over his form and moved closer to him "Captain Amaya Hawk, of the _Hunter_."

"Captain Charles Vane, of the _Ranger._ "

"Well Charles Vane, since you have elected to be my knight in shining armour, perhaps you wouldn't mind walking me back to my camp," she let her eyes wander over him, "or yours, whichever's closer."

Captain Vane smirked and threw and arm over her shoulder and manoeuvred them out of the whorehouse, "Oh wait," she pulled away and rushed back over to Louis who'd just pulled himself back on a stool, after muttering something to him and leaving a few coins in her wake she headed back over to Vane who pulled her closer to him as they walked out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Here's the next chapter for you!**

 **As always nothing you recognise belongs to me.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 **Warning, SMUT ahead, if you don't want to read it I've marked where it ends for you.**

Charles crashed his mouth down on Amaya's, yanking her closer to him in his tent and tugged on her corset to try and get it off, eventually he gave up on trying to undo it and pulled a knife from his belt slicing it off of her. She pushed her hands underneath his shirt and helped him get it off before he pulled her against him once more. He lifted her up and tossed her onto his makeshift bed before dropping to his knees and yanking off her trousers. Charles pressed himself on top of her and she shoved his trousers down so she could feel his whole length against her.

His hand came up to cup one of her breasts while his mouth found the other, shifting his hips he thrust hard inside of her causing her to arch up into him. Moaning, Amaya reached for anything to grab a hold of as Charles fucked her hard and fast. Grabbing his hair, she pulled him up to meet her for a rough kiss while his arms anchored themselves on either side of her head.

Gasping Amaya tilted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust before pushing up and flipping them over and riding him like there was no tomorrow. She threw her head back in ecstasy when he sat up and buried his face between her breasts. His teeth tugged at one nipple while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger before squeezing her breast roughly, causing a sharp twinge of pain to intermingle with her pleasure. Gripping onto Charles' shoulders, Amaya lifted herself up and slammed back down onto his hard cock, clenching her stomach muscles once he was fully sheathed inside of her he groaned and pulled his face away from her chest and kissed her again.

The two were moving faster and faster, climbing higher into a world of pleasure when two men burst into the tent. "Captain I – Oh!"

Growling in frustration Amaya leant forward and picked up Charles' gun from the floor beside them. Without even looking she aimed at the tent's entrance and pulled the trigger, when the pistol didn't fire she spun the gun around and flung it at whoever had interrupted them, "OUT!" she yelled. The two men rushed out, less she picked up her own gun and try to shoot them with that.

Charles let out a gruff laugh and spun them back over, "My turn," he grinned pulling out of her and flipped her onto her stomach and raising her up on all fours. He thrust into her from behind and her moaned in delight as he reached places that he hadn't before, "Charles!" she gasped, "Please, more!" she begged.

Charles slid a hand between her folds and found her pleasure centre, "Beg me," he whispered into her ear.

"Please, please, please," she whimpered as she could feel herself winding tighter and tighter, "Please Charles, fuck me harder, please! Please make me cum!" she cried.

Charles squeezed her soft bud and roughly slammed into her over and over again, causing her to scream in ecstasy as she came faster and harder than she had in months. Pulling out of her they both collapsed on his makeshift bed, rolling onto her back Amaya sighed in exhaustion and stretched out next to him. "I really needed that," she said, more to herself than him, but he responded anyway.

"Don't take too much time to rest," he said, his deep voice causing shivers to run down her spine, "I'm not done with you yet."

 **End of SMUT**

* * *

Riggs sat in Guthrie's tavern with Carter, they had canvased the island's pirates looking for the best candidate to work with and had come up with two names, Captain Flint, who was currently away on a hunt and a Captain Vane, who they couldn't find anywhere. "This is hopeless," Carter sighed, "if we don't find someone soon, then the French are going to take our treasure."

"Look there's got to be a Captain that we can find that we can work with, this island's crawling with them."

"Gentlemen!" a voice said from next to them, "I couldn't help but hear of your search for a Captain, perhaps I can be of service. Jack Rackham, Quartermaster of the _Ranger_ , this is my associate Anne Bonny."

"And what makes you think that we would even accept your help? We want a strong Captain and you don't look to be either." Carter said.

"Hah, yes, while that may be true," Jack pulled out a chair and sat at their table, with Anne taking up the one next to them so as to prevent anyone from overhearing anything. "I represent a strong crew, with an even stronger Captain that could assist you in your ventures, whatever they may be."

"And what exactly do you think that our ventures are?"

"Gentlemen, come, it's no secret that you are looking for a crew who you can work with in order to retrieve a prize bigger than anyone on this island could ever dream of. Let me be the first to say, we want in." He finished looking at the two men from across him.

Riggs smirked, "You have no idea what you're in for."

* * *

Eleanor watched from upstairs as Jack and Anne spoke with the two men from the _Hunter_ , "What do you suppose they're discussing?" She asked Mr Scott.

"My sources on the island have told me that the crew of the _Hunter_ is looking for a Captain that they can work with to chase a prize that one ship cannot take on its own. Those two have been canvasing the island looking for a prospective crew and Captain."

"And now they're talking to Jack Rackham," Eleanor's jaw clenched, Charles and his men were fucking animals and if they were allowed to claim a prize larger than Captain Flint's prizes then that would give them more power on the island than she was comfortable with. "How big is this prize exactly."

"Whatever it is, they are keeping quiet about what it is, even the men at Mr Noonan's have been keeping their mouths shut in regards to the prize, but from what I understand it is in excess of 2 million Dollars."

Eleanor gasped, she could not let the _Ranger_ claim such a prize, she would never be able to keep control over the island then. "We can't let Charles be the one they work with, it would ruin everything here."

"I agree," Mr Scott looked at the woman that he'd raised with pride, he was glad that she wasn't using her former relationship with Captain Vane to give him preferential treatment, Charles Vane was bad for her, and he was pleased she'd finally seen it, "What do you want to do?"

"Set up a meeting with Captain Hawk, we just need to stall her long enough for Captain Flint to get here, then she'll see for herself who the better Captain is."

Mr Scott nodded and left her in order to find one on the Guthrie's men to seek out the newest Captain.

* * *

"So it's settled then?" Jack asked, "We'll go see my Captain, and you can see for yourself why we would be the perfect fit for your hunt."

Riggs looked over at his crewmate Carter, the both of them silently communicating before nodding and getting up to follow Jack and Anne. "We'll speak to him, but there is no guarantee that our Captain will want to work with him."

"Yes well I'm sure your Captain will see reason when it comes to mine." He and Anne led the two into the _Ranger's_ camp and started towards the Captain's tent. He saw the candle light flickering from inside, "Wonderful it looks like he's in." Carter and Anne waited outside while Jack and Riggs walked into the tent, "Captain I – Oh!" Jack stopped short with Riggs next to him, seeing the Captain of the _Hunter_ riding his Captain, her back arched in pleasure, and her breasts bounced with every move Charles made. Jack froze, never one to balk at a free show, which is why when he saw her produce a gun from seemingly out of thin air and point it at them he didn't move, she pulled the trigger and when nothing happened she flipped the pistol in her hand and threw it at them, clocking Riggs right in the mouth with it. "OUT!" she yelled and went right back to fucking Charles as they rushed out.

"Well," Jack said looking over at the Quartermaster of the _Hunter_ who was wiping the blood from his face, "I don't think your Captain will have a problem working with mine…" he looked briefly over at the tent as he heard a high-pitched cry of pleasure from inside, briefly thinking about how Eleanor Guthrie would never make any noise when she was fucking his Captain. She never wanted anyone to know when she was with Charles, she would always slip in and out of camp quietly, as though she were ashamed of him. Jack had a feeling though, that this particular woman didn't care who heard her scream, and would revel in the stares she'd get from his crewmates when she left.

"We'll be back in the morning to talk it over," Carter said, smirking at Riggs, the last time their Captain was interrupted while fucking he'd been the one who'd suffered her wrath. Unlike Riggs however, he didn't get the butt of a pistol to his face, but a knife in his shoulder.

"Why wait?" Jack asked, "It sounds as if they're done."

"Knowing our Captain, they're definitely not finished. We'll be back in the morning." He reiterated and Riggs moved away from the tent, the last thing he wanted was to hear his Captain go at it again.

"What he's saying is, we're not staying here, to hear our Captain get fucked. It doesn't make for… good conversation in the morning, besides, I need a drink." The two spun on their heels and walked out of the camp, in the distance Jack and Anne could hear the Quartermaster complaining and the Bosun stifling his laughter, "She fucking threw a gun at me!"

"I can't believe she didn't shoot you!" Carter cackled as their voices faded into the din that surrounded them.

"You really think their Captain's going to go for this?" Anne asked her friend and lover, "Just because she's fucking him doesn't mean that she will work with him."

"Oh believe me my dear, if there is anything that I am good at, it is getting people to act in my best interests…"

* * *

 **Well there was the next chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, to answer a few of the questions:**

 **Yes Jack will drop by every once in a while, but he won't be featured heavily in this.**

 **You'll find out more about Amaya's back story in later chapters so as for her eccentricities... you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Charles and Amaya's relationship is by no means stable at this point, you have to remember they've literally only known one another for a day and Charles is still in love with Eleanor. But ultimately this is a Vane x OC fic and while there will be ups and downs, there is only one clear ending to it.**

 **Now onward to the story, please enjoy and review!**

 **Oh and if you have time, please check out my 100 fic, The Four, if you're waiting for updates on this.**

* * *

It was the late morning when Charles woke from his slumber, with the Captain of the _Hunter_ by his side, she was warm and soft and naked and pressed against him in the most enjoyable fashion. Smirking he turned to press against her more fully and slid his hand from her stomach to her breasts. His hand stroked her skin and she let out a whimper as his thumb circled a nipple, shifting slightly and pressing her arse against his cock, "Good morning," she breathed, smiling despite the insistent throbbing in her head. Charles' hand moved to clamp down on her thigh, pulling her leg back over him so that he could slide into her for another round. Before he could however, the entrance to the tent flew open and she hissed in displeasure as the sun came in contact with her eyes, "Fuck!" She flipped over and buried her face into Captain Vane's chest, "Turn off the fucking Sun!" she moaned and felt Charles' arm come up and cover her head, blocking out the offensive light.

"What the fuck Jack?" Charles snarled, he'd also had quite a bit to drink the night before, although not as much as the woman next to him, the light was still unpleasant.

"Right, apologies," he let go of the tent flap and it fluttered closed, blocking out the light.

"What do you want Jack?" Charles moved his arm from Amaya's head and pulled a discarded sheet over her naked body before sitting up.

"Actually, I came to speak to you with you regarding a possible hunt," he started, but was cut off when Amaya shot up next to Charles.

"Fuck! Did I shoot my Quartermaster last night?! Oh fucking fuck! The crew's never gonna let me hear the end of it!" she threw her head back in exasperation covering her face with hand "I'm forever going to be known as the Captain that shot their Quartermaster during sex! What if they vote me off the ship? I am not on the right Island to be stealing another ship right now!"

"Actually," Jack cut her off before she could go on, "the pistol misfired, you just threw it at him."

"Oh," Amaya shrugged as though she wasn't just having a panic attack over possibly killing her Quartermaster, and nestled herself into Charles' side. "Serves the fucker right then," she grinned as Charles supressed a laugh at her attitude. She felt his hand slide up her thigh and in between her legs and she gasped as she felt his fingers brush across her pleasure centre, "Jack, was it?" when he nodded she continued, holding back a moan as Charles slid his fingers inside of her, "Perhaps you should go." She tightened her fists in the sheet until her knuckles were white, preventing herself from arching back in delight, "Now, before I shoot you."

Jack's eyes widened as he realised what was going on, "I'll come back later." He rushed out before she could reach for her gun and ignored the moans of pleasure once again coming from Captain Vane's tent. He saw Anne waiting outside motioned for her to come with him, "We should head down to the _Hunter's_ camp, there's no point in their Quartermaster coming here when clearly they are not done with one another." He saw the scowl on her face, and to the untrained eye it would not look any different from her everyday scowl, but he knew his companion almost better than she knew herself.

"What is it?"

"I just got word from one of the whores at Noonan's, apparently, the cunt wants to set up a meeting with Captain Hawk, she's heard about the hunt and wants a crew of her choosing in on it."

"Which means Captain Flint, shit, alright you stall Miss Guthrie's men and delay them finding Captain Hawk and hopefully I'll be able to set up a proper meeting between the Captains sooner rather than later."

* * *

O'Malley walked into the Guthrie's tavern in search of his Mistress, he'd seen Jack Rackham walking towards the _Hunter's_ camp and had made a move to stop him but had been swiftly knocked out by a blow to the back of his head. By the time he'd woken, he could hear laughter coming from the Quartermaster's tent and Jack's voice ringing out as he entertained his fellow pirate. O'Malley had no doubt that it was Anne Bonny who'd stopped him, for she wasn't by Jack's side as usual, but he hadn't seen the person who'd knocked him out and it would be suicide to accuse Anne Bonny without proof, either she'd kill him or Captain Vane would.

When he realised what had happened, he couldn't very well walk into the _Hunter's_ camp without invitation, there was no way that _that_ crew would allow one of Eleanor Guthrie's men entrance into their sanctuary. He'd seen the way that they'd reacted when Eleanor had insulted their Captain, and even though he was her own personal body guard since she and Captain Vane had parted ways, he knew there was no way he could take on the members of that crew and win. As men following the orders of a woman they had to be three times as tough as any other crew out there, and it showed in their demeanour, in their scars, in their brotherhood. For it had only been one day but as a crew it was clear to him that they were closer than other crews, they may have had problems with one another, as he noticed through the night while he was watching them, but if someone from outside their crew attacked one member then it was as though it was an attack on the whole. There had been some members from other crews who'd chosen to invade their camp last night in effort to humiliate them for having a female Captain, but the crew was quick to get rid of the men, all of them acting as though it was second nature to them.

Sighing O'Malley headed to the back, where Miss Guthrie's office lay, there was no way that she was going to be happy when he revealed what he'd seen. When he entered, she'd told him to close the door and after explaining what had happened he was correct, she was furious, she couldn't believe that Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny of all people were out thinking her. Her! Eleanor Guthrie! The woman who had stolen Nassau out from under Blackbeard himself, and along with it, taken the only thing that Edward Teach really loved, Charles Vane. She couldn't let this stand, she needed to assert her control over the situation and she needed to do it fast.

* * *

Eleanor couldn't believe it; Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham were fucking with her plans for the _Hunter_ and its crew. Of all people, it was low born, common _pirates_ , that were screwing everything up. She needed a new plan and fast, and most importantly, she needed to find Captain Amaya Hawk.

Calling for Mr Scott she waited for her most trusted advisor to enter before informing him of the situation.

"I'm afraid Eleanor," he started, "that there is more bad news, I have heard from one of the patrons at Mr Noonan's, that Captain Hawk was seen getting into a brawl in the brothel and then left with Captain Vane, after he intervened and prevented her from getting her injured. My sources tell me that she went with him back to his camp and she has not been seen since."

"You think she's still there? You're certain of this?" Eleanor asked aghast. How was she supposed to sway Captain Hawk if Charles had her first? At Mr Scott's answering nod, she stood and moved away from her desk, stamping down the urge to throw a tantrum, she couldn't give into any childish feelings she was having, she may have only been seventeen but she ran the island and couldn't let her weakness show. "Fuck, what do you think? Is she the type to be follow her pussy or her head?"

"It is too soon to tell," Mr Scott replied, "But there is no guarantee that she is still there. You know first-hand how easy it is to slip in and out of Captain Vane's camp unnoticed."

"Fine, then let's find out for sure." She walked past him and out of the tavern, heading towards the _Ranger's_ camp.

* * *

Amaya rolled off of Charles and lay back on his bed panting from exertion, she had no idea how he was able to keep going, they'd fucked three times last night and twice when they'd woken, she'd never met a man with so much stamina. "I think we need to take a break," she gasped.

Charles lifted his arm and pulled her close to him, so he could feel her skin against his own and smirked, they'd worn each other out completely and without food, drink and a long nap there was no way he'd be able to go again any time soon. "I'm fucking starving," he grunted, pushing himself up after give her hip a possessive squeeze.

"You and me both," Amaya sighed, rolling off the makeshift bed and standing up. Lifting her arms above her head she stretched out, uncaring that Charles was staring at her naked body while she did so. She bent over to pick up her corset and shot Charles an unimpressed look when she realised that he'd destroyed it with a knife last night and she had nothing to replace it with. "Exactly what do you expect me to wear to get out of here?" His feral grin was all she got as an answer and she rolled her eyes in response, "Give me your shirt." She held out a hand and gestured for the shirt that she'd thrown on the floor last night. He tossed it to her and he felt an unexpected surge of arousal at the sight of her in his shirt, sex tousled hair fanning out around her, his shirt sloping off of one shoulder, exposing the caramel skin underneath. "You'll get this back when you get me a new corset."

"I'll be sure to put it on the list when I go on my next hunt," he grunted and gestured for her to come closer.

Amaya moved over to him, stepping between his naked thighs, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Charles reached out next to him, picking up a cloth, dipping it in his washbowl, soaking it before ringing it out and dragging it up Amaya's bare legs, washing away the evidence of their coupling. When he was done, she took the cloth from him and cleaned him off before Charles pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Charles' hand threaded through her hair as she ground down on him causing him to let out a groan of pleasure, _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'one more round wouldn't hurt.'_ Just as he was about to push the shirt off of her, the flaps to his tent burst open and Eleanor Guthrie stormed in. _'Fuck's sake!'_ he growled to himself, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had dared come into his tent without an invitation and in the space of a single day he'd been interrupted three times.

Pulling away from Amaya, he set her on her feet before standing and moving over to his trousers, "Miss Guthrie," he rumbled, "what can I do for you?"

When Eleanor burst in, she wasn't expecting Captain Hawk to be there, despite Mr Scott's information, she didn't think that the Captain would have stayed the night. As a Captain, Eleanor couldn't deny that Amaya was strong, but because of that it didn't make any sense for her to let the men on this Island see her coming out of Charles' tent in broad daylight. It would undermine her strength, that was something that Eleanor had learnt early on, in the beginning of her relationship with Charles, the men on the Island had seen her as weak compared to the strong Captain, and had lost respect for her. She'd resented Charles for it and as a result cut their ties shortly after their affair began. But Captain Hawk was there in Charles' tent, and he was holding her close to him, Charles had never let Eleanor take a position of dominance when they were together, it was just who he was, Eleanor was sure of it, but Captain Hawk was straddling the other pirate and she looked as though she was very much taking control of the situation. She watched as Charles, instead of shoving Amaya away from him, lifted her up and set her on her feet and stood to meet her eyes. When he started talking to her she shook herself from her thoughts. "Actually Captain Vane, I'm here to see Captain Hawk."

At her words Amaya looked up sharply, she had pulled on her trousers and was picking up her weapons that had been strewn across the tent, meeting Eleanor's gaze, Amaya's eyes narrowed as she saw jealousy and anger in Eleanor's eyes. "How can I help you Miss Guthrie?"

"If you're going to berth at Nassau then we have business to discuss." She placed a hand on her hip and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"This couldn't have waited until after breakfast?" she sighed, Eleanor was really getting on her nerves, she'd been interrupted three times now and it was quickly becoming highly annoying.

"It's after lunch," Eleanor commented, seething at Amaya's lack of respect.

"Huh, well that would explain why I'm so hungry then, very well, let's make this quick so I can get something to eat." Exiting Captain Vane's tent she waited for Eleanor to follow, sighing in annoyance when the younger woman didn't come out right away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Eleanor hissed at Charles.

"Up until a few moments ago I was enjoying the company of a beautiful woman," Charles replied, pulling on his trousers and boots, not bothering with a shirt as Amaya was wearing the only one of his that was intact on the Island, the rest of his belongings sitting in the Captain's cabin on his ship, "now I'm in my tent with you, instead of with Captain Hawk like I'd planned. Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem," she whispered back, unwilling to let Captain Hawk overhear what was being said, "she has no respect for me or my father, and she insulted me in front of my men!"

Charles rolled a cigar, sealing it and lighting it, inhaling the smoke as Eleanor whined to him about Captain Hawk, "Well Miss Guthrie, that sounds like your problem, and your problems ceased to be mine when we ceased our dealings." He brushed past her and walked out of the tent, stopping next to Amaya who was tying up her hair so it wouldn't get in her way.

Eleanor stalked out of the tent, gritting her teeth in anger at Charles' attitude, "Come along Captain Hawk, we have much to discuss." She walked past the two Captains without a second glance, assuming that Captain Hawk would just follow her.

Amaya growled at Eleanor's arrogance and moved to follow the younger woman, but was stopped by Charles' hand on her wrist. Pulling her to him, Charles was aware that Eleanor had stopped and was trying not to show her impatience and anger at him, she was staring at them both with her icy gaze, refraining from calling out again lest she give the other woman more power than she already held.

"I'll be at the tavern to get some food soon, join me when you're done," he rumbled, pulling her in for a kiss in front of his men and the woman who had broken his heart.

Amaya allowed herself to melt into his kiss, she wasn't stupid and knew that Charles was doing this to anger Eleanor, but he was a very good kisser and she didn't mind pissing off the younger woman. Pulling back, she gave him a smirk, "I'll see you later then." She moved away and towards Miss Guthrie who was scowling at the two before moving off and heading towards the tavern.

As they left Charles looked around, calling one of his crew over when he couldn't see who he was looking for. "Where's Jack?"

* * *

Jack was sat the Quartermaster's tent in the _Hunter's_ camp along with Anne, Carter and Riggs when Captain Vane walked in, "Which one of you wants to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Charles!" Jack smiled and motioned for him to take a seat, "Please, sit, this is Mr Carter and Mr Riggs, the _Hunter's_ Bosun and Quartermaster. The two in question nodded at the Captain and waited for him to sit down before sliding a bottle of Rum across the table. "Now as it turns out, the _Hunter_ is about to go on a hunt and they require a consort." Jack started and Charles cut him off.

"What are you hunting?" he looked at the two from Captain Hawk's crew, eyeing them carefully, watching for any signs of deception.

"Have you ever heard of the Isle of De Muerte?" Riggs asked, and Charles nodded in response.

"The Island that can't be found, the place where the Black Pearl is supposed to make berth. That's a myth, along with the ship."

"It isn't a myth," Carter piped up, "The Island can't be found except by those who have been there before, and we've been there before. And the Pearl, it's very real too, Captained by our Captain's brother. The Isle holds all the treasure that the Black Pearl has accumulated over the past thirteen years, our Captain used to be crew on the Pearl, before she struck out on her own, she helped accumulate that wealth. And now she wants it back."

"So she's planning on stealing it from her brother?" Charles asked, "How do you think he'll react to that."

"Well to be perfectly honest he deserves it." Riggs cut in, "Six years ago the crew of the Pearl at the time mutinied and left Amaya and her brother stranded on an Island with no hope of escape. Clearly they underestimated our Captain and they both made it off of the Island. Amaya's smart, once she reached Tortuga she found a ship and crew to follow her. Everything was good, we were terrorising any ship that came close to Tortuga and then one day, after a particularly successful hunt, and our crew was back on dry land celebrating our fortune, he stole her ship. She trusted her brother and he fucked us all over. Took the few members of the crew that had stayed aboard and sailed off into the sunset. It was months before we could get our hands on another ship and by that time he was long gone, she spent the next five years building up her reputation, making sure that no one would ever cross her again.

"Amaya may be a woman, but she's more brutal than any man I've ever met, she wants that treasure, and so do we, it's the least that we deserve."

"And what, you're not going to kill him?"

"Kill him," Carter snorted, the crew of the _Hunter_ may have been royally pissed at Jack, but they understand why he took the ship, Amaya was content to live her life as Captain of a new ship, hunting prizes and terrorising the seas. But Jack wanted his ship back, rumour was that he'd sold his soul to Davy Jones himself to get that ship and he wasn't going to stop at anything to get it back, "Nah, we won't kill him, we all knew him, we should have seen it coming, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to have what he cares about taken from him. So we're taking the treasure."

Charles leant back in his seat mulling over what had just been said, on the one hand there was a prize that was legendary in size, but on the other, he'd be taking a prize from a pirate who, according to the stories, commanded one of the fiercest crews on the seas. He had to think about this, and talk to Captain Hawk but listened as Carter continued the story.

"Ten months ago we gathered enough supplies to head back to the Isle, but when we got there, we found that a ship, French, had made berth there. They stumbled upon the Isle by accident when they were caught in a storm, which means they don't know exactly where they are. They'll have to send men out to trace a route home and bring back another ship if they want to collect everything that's in those caves. It will take them about four months to get to France and back which gives us a very small window of opportunity to kill them and take the treasure for ourselves. The treasure won't fit in just our ship and if we take half of it, by the time we get back for the other half the French will be back. That's why we need a consort."

The benefits, Charles thought, were beginning to outweigh the negatives, taking treasure from out of the hands of a government was a huge incentive for him. "I'll need to speak with Captain Hawk." He said thinking it over.

"Of course," Riggs nodded, "She still has to agree to this too."

Charles pushed back from the small table and walked out of the tent, heading over to the tavern, he needed to make a decision as to whether this was a hunt he wanted to go on, and if it was he needed to convince Amaya to let him in on it. Jack and Anne followed him, catching up to their Captain as the Quartermaster of the _Ranger_ thought of all the arguments he could make to get Charles to agree to this.

* * *

Amaya was sat across from Eleanor in her office, Miss Guthrie was sat behind her desk and Amaya noted how Eleanor's chair was larger than the others, it was an effort to intimidate anyone she was speaking to. But Amaya was not one to be easily intimidated. Eleanor was explaining to her the way things worked on the Nassau, Eleanor was the one who controlled the trade on the Island, that much was clear, her father may have been the figurehead for their Consortium but Eleanor was the one who was in charge. Eleanor was explaining how she would get tips for hunts and she would distribute these amongst the Captains on the Nassau and they would be paid an upfront amount when they brought their goods back.

It was a rather elegant system Amaya grudgingly admitted silently and Eleanor was clearly not one to be taken lightly, she was a young woman, barely out of childhood and had managed to keep a stranglehold on the businesses on the Island. She would make profits from the tavern, the brothel, the Butchers and any other business that the Pirates used, she was sitting on a comfortable throne acting as Queen of Nassau and Amaya knew that if she wanted to trade here her next order of business would be to locate Richard Guthrie and gain a direct line of communication between them because she felt that Miss Guthrie would do all she could to screw her out of her fair share.

Amaya had drifted out for a short while, snapping back to attention when she heard Eleanor mention the hunt that her crew was getting ready for. "Now I am curious," Eleanor started, "I have been hearing rumours of a hunt that you and your crew are planning on undertaking. I understand that you need a consort for this hunt, and I would be happy to provide you with a ship, crew and Captain that could assist you."

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, she had obviously been following her crew members and if she wanted to help that could only mean that she was planning on profiting from her hunt, and it would be over her dead body that she would let this cunt take from her. "I don't think I need your help with that." Amaya said, "It's my hunt, I can find what I need without assistance."

"I don't think you understand," Eleanor smiled, but her demeanour was cold, "This is my Island, any and all commerce goes through me and if you want to work with a crew on Nassau then I'm the one you need to go through. Besides there's no one stronger than Captain Flint and his crew, they would be a great asset to you."

Amaya let out a humourless laugh, "I don't think you understand Miss Guthrie, the prize that I'm after, is worth more than everything on this precious Island of yours combined and I don't give a fuck who you are, or who the Captain that you want me to work with is. That prize is mine, it's my information, my hunt, and my crew knows how to keep their mouths shut when it comes treasure, how could you possibly stop me from doing what I want?" she sneered, looking down at the girl as though she was dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

And that was what set Eleanor off, "You listen to me," Eleanor seethed, "I control everything that happens on this Island, and if you don't want to work with Captain Flint, then you won't work, you will not sell anything on this Island, you will not buy anything on this Island, as of this moment you and your crew are nothing. I'll make sure of it!"

Amaya shot up from her seat at such a speed that the chair flew back and she pulled out a dagger, she made a move to advance on Eleanor before thinking better of it, "Fuck you Eleanor and fuck Flint, I'll do what I want, and you won't stop me!" she pushed open the doors to Eleanor's office, only to find everyone staring at her as they'd clearly heard the commotion inside. Smirking she cleared her throat and began speaking, "Attention everyone, Miss Guthrie here, would like to inform you that my crew is no longer allowed to buy or sell anything on this Island, because I won't let a crew of her choosing in on my hunt!" There was a quiet murmuring from the patrons of the tavern, with a few of the people outside to see what was going on, "Now you tell me, is that fair? Is that right? I've come here to this Island with good intentions, to sell my goods and make a crew of my choosing very rich, but she doesn't want that, she doesn't want any of you to have any power. She wants it all for herself. I earned 3000 dollars with my haul, and that makes me the biggest earner on the Island this month and yet Miss Guthrie here, doesn't want to make any more profit like it. Tell me is that you want this Island run? Under the thumb of some Tyrant Queen who decides which crew gets the best hauls and therefore makes the most profit? Is it?" Her voice grew louder, as did the crowds murmuring, Eleanor had never attempted to block a Captain from buying and selling goods before, and no Captain had stood up to her like Amaya was doing.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked from the doorway. The crowd turned and saw Captain Hornigold standing just inside the tavern, "Is what she's saying true?" Benjamin turned to Eleanor, questioning what he'd just heard, surely Eleanor wouldn't be so stupid as to try and punish a Captain for wanting the freedom to choose who to work with it. At Eleanor's flushed look Hornigold scowled at her, "Perhaps we should take this inside," he said and motioned for them to go inside. Eleanor walked back into her office and Hornigold and Amaya followed her. The door slammed behind them and the murmuring of the patrons in the tavern grew as they wanted to know exactly what was going on in the office. Would Eleanor try to ban the Island's newest Captain on the Island from trade?

Charles turned away from the bar and looked at the door that lead to Eleanor's office, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, was Eleanor truly that petty? She would try to take the hunt from him after everything she'd already taken from him…after everything he'd given up for her? Taking his drink he headed upstairs away from the crowd and sat with Jack and Anne, "We're going on this hunt." He declared to, he wasn't going to let Eleanor Guthrie ruin this for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the next chapter, sorry it's short but I felt like it had reached its natural stopping point.**

 **Thanks to mcherie96 and Soaring Hawk1 for the reviews!**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer, don't own any character you recognise.**

* * *

Amaya sat back in her chair, one leg thrown over an armrest whilst she slouched down in her seat signifying her boredom. Eleanor and Captain Hornigold were arguing back and forth about her attempt to ban the Captain and crew of the _Hunter_ from trade on the island and she was contemplating sneaking out, she hadn't eaten anything since last night and it was getting to be late in the afternoon now. She looked up at the two when she realised that they'd stopped arguing and both were looking at her with question in their eyes. "I'm terribly sorry; I was dreadfully bored and decided against paying attention to your argument." She said, rolling her eyes at the insult that was written on both of their faces. "What is it you said?"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed, but before she could open her mouth Hornigold cut in, "I asked if you had indeed already chosen your ship's consort or if you were still looking, after all this argument seems pointless if you are still looking for someone to work with."

Amaya stayed quiet for a moment, Eleanor had mentioned Flint, any pirate worth their salt knew of the Captain that terrorised the seas, but that didn't mean she necessarily wanted to work with him. As of late his crew had been on smaller and smaller hunts, gaining weak prizes, which as far as she was concerned echoed a weakness in the command of the Walrus, and she wasn't about to prop up a weak Captain. On the other hand, Captain Flint's name was legendary and it still filled the hearts of sailors with terror, and terror was something that easily translated all across the world, no matter what language you spoke. As she opened her mouth to speak, an image of Charles Vane flashed before her eyes, Riggs had walked in with Charles' Quartermaster last night, and the only reason he would be going to meet with another Captain was to gauge his strength as a potential ally. "There is nothing set in stone, but I understand that my Quartermaster has someone in mind for the job. It would be remiss of me to agree to anything without first taking into consideration what he has to say. And unfortunately, Miss Guthrie here pulled me into her office before I had the chance to speak with him."

Eleanor scowled at smug woman who was sat before her, Captain Hawk knew she had won, there was no way that Hornigold would protest to her keeping counsel with her Quartermaster and crew, and there was absolutely no way that he would support the ban on Captain Hawk. The Captain in question was smirking at the younger woman when Hornigold turned to look at her.

"I understand the need to take counsel with your crew, however I urge you not to make your final decision until you have taken into consideration all of your options," Eleanor said tightly. "Captain Flint is a strong Captain, it would benefit you to have his ship as your consort."

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the young woman, she was clearly trying to appease Captain Hornigold and it appeared to be working.

"That sounds reasonable does it not?" Hornigold posed the question to his fellow Captain.

"My hunt is time sensitive, my men and I can only afford to stay on Nassau for a week and a half at most, and we will be using that time to re-supply my ship and come to an agreement with whoever I choose to be my ship's consort. As much as waiting sounds reasonable to you, I will not put my hunt in jeopardy just because some child with delusions of grandeur wishes to have a stake in it." Her words, though polite, were venomous. As a woman who had built herself up in a man's world, she would not allow someone else to use her to climb ranks, especially not someone like Eleanor Guthrie, who she suspected, looked at pirates as nothing more than chattel. "If Captain Flint, isn't here by the time I make a decision then that is Captain Flint's problem. But as a courtesy to you Captain Hornigold, I shall hold off on making my decision for two days. After that my decision will be final." She stood up and fought the grin that was threatening to appear on her face at Eleanor's furious look, "Now if that is all, I'm going to get something to eat, good day." She gave the both a little nod and practically waltzed out of the room before either of them could protest.

Amaya headed over to the bar, but was stopped by her crewmate's voice calling for her. "Captain!" She looked up and saw Carter upstairs along with Riggs, Charles and his two companions, he waved her over and she took the stairs to meet them, well aware of the eyes that were following her. Some were curious, some were cautious and one particular set of eyes was angry, angry that there was a Captain on Nassau that didn't bow to a Guthrie, angry that she'd been made a fool of in front of the pirates of the island, but mostly she was angry that Amaya Hawk was showing the pirates of Nassau that her word was not in fact law.

* * *

Charles was sat with Jack and Anne, now that he was on board with the potential hunt, the three were hunched over their table with tankards of Rum and food, whilst they spoke about how best to gain the position of the _Hunter's_ consort…well Jack was speaking, Charles and Anne were just sat there listening and eating their very late midday meal. Anne had informed the Captain of O'Malley's spying so they were all wary of saying too much, too loudly in Eleanor's tavern. Jack was anxiously awaiting Captain Hawk's exit from the back office, desperately wishing that they had chosen a table closer to it, with the hopes of hearing what was going on inside. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to know what was being said so that he could counteract each point when he spoke to the Captain. And he was under no illusions that he wouldn't be the one to convince Captain Hawk of the _Ranger's_ viability as a consort, Charles was always content to sit in the background and look menacing while he did the talking, of course, they'd never been a position where the Captain of the crew they wanted to work with was fucking Charles, and as always sex complicated things.

Jack pulled back as he saw Mr Riggs and Mr Carter walk up the stairs to meet them, "Where is she?" Riggs asked.

"In the office with Miss Guthrie," Jack replied, "It appears as though Eleanor is trying to influence your Captain's decision on who she chooses to join the hunt."

Carter smirked and held out his hand to his crewmate, "I knew it."

Riggs scowled and handed over a few coins to the Bosun, "Fuck, how long's she been in there?"

"Almost an hour, Eleanor's men have been posted outside ever since, I can't get close enough to hear what's going on."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Carter said after ordering some food from one of the bar wenches that was hovering, "The Captain's not a fan of Eleanor Guthrie, chances are whatever she wants, the Captain will do the opposite. And from what I've heard it doesn't seem like you," he looked pointedly at Captain Vane, "or your crew hold favour with her, so I doubt Eleanor wants the Captain to work with you."

Charles just grunted in response, the only indication that was listening to the other ship's Bosun, and kept his eyes on the door to Eleanor's office. He wasn't as confident as Mr Carter and the longer Amaya was in the office with Eleanor, the greater the chance that she would convince the female Captain to work with Flint. Eleanor was nothing if not persuasive, in his experience she could always manipulate others into doing her bidding, even when they didn't want to.

He leant forward as he saw the door to the office open and Amaya walk out with a smirk on her face, followed by a seething Eleanor Guthrie and a perplexed Captain Hornigold. She moved towards the bar when her crewmate called her attention to them upstairs, quickly she made her way to the second floor of the tavern and sat down to join them. Jack went to say something to her but she held up her hand, preventing him from speaking and pulled Carter's food in front of her, digging in before the man could protest.

After getting a few bites in she looked up at the group of people before her, "Before you say anything," she looked at Jack, "I'm not here to talk about the hunt, I've promised Captain Hornigold that as a courtesy to him, I will wait two days before making a decision on the consort."

"Captain-"

She shook her head, cutting off her Quartermaster, "However," dark eyes met the gunmetal ones opposite her, "hypothetically speaking of course, if I were to begin discussions on terms of a deal, I would like for them to take place somewhere more…private. Away from prying eyes, and one particular set of eyes that I can feel burning into the back of my skull at this very moment."

At her words, Charles turned his attention to his former lover, locking his gaze with hers and raising an eyebrow at the anger she displayed, it was unlike Eleanor to display her emotions so blatantly, whatever Amaya had said to her must have truly set her off for her to be giving him that look. Turning back to Amaya he spoke for the first time since deciding to join the hunt, "And where would you suggest we go?"

"Well you've never been aboard my ship before, my cabin is quite comfortable."

"Captain now is not the time to be thinking about sex," Riggs said.

"I wasn't thinking about sex," she turned to him, "I was thinking about negotiation, although now that you mention it." She trailed off, looking over at Charles and he answered her with a smirk.

Turning to Jack and Anne he stood, "Let's go."

The group of pirates walked out of the tavern, ignoring the tail they'd picked up.

* * *

Riggs and Jack were sat in the Captain's Cabin on the _Hunter_ arguing over the terms of the potential deal that they were trying to negotiate. At the moment the two couldn't agree on how the treasure was to be split between the crews. Jack was insisting that they get a full half of the treasure as the _Hunter_ needed the _Ranger_ to cart it all away, and it would be the _Ranger's_ crew that would be attacking first. Riggs however thought that they should get the lion's share of the treasure as they were the ones who knew where it was and the _Ranger_ wouldn't even have the opportunity to get a share of the treasure. Carter sighed and leant back against one of the walls in the cabin, next to Anne, "I don't think this is going to end any time soon," he said, pulling a bottle of Rum from one of the 'secret' compartments in the cabin, "Drink?" he offered Anne the bottle, she grabbed it from him and took a swig. Looking around he straightened up, "Where did our Captain's go?"

Charles and Amaya were sat on top of the Captain's Cabin, listening to their two Quartermaster's argue, "Do you think we should tell them that we've already agreed to terms?" she asked and Charles let out a laugh.

"Let them fight, it's the most excitement Jack's had in a while."

"Not one for confrontation that one?"

"Jack's a thinker," Charles replied, "It's what he does best." He shrugged and looked out over the horizon, noticing something moving in the distance he pulled out a spyglass.

He tensed up and she noticed, "What is it?"

"It's the fucking Walrus."

* * *

On the beach, a small boat arrived on shore, carrying a Quartermaster, a Bosun and a Captain. James Flint had finally returned to Nassau.

* * *

 **There you have it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so awesome.**

* * *

Amaya sat next to Charles on her bed in her cabin on _The Hunter_ , her hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle of Rum, "Flint's arrival doesn't change anything," she said quietly.

Charles struck a match and lit the end of his cigar and inhaled the smoke slowly, "How can you be so sure? Flint has a bigger ship, a larger crew and Eleanor's approval."

Taking a swig from the bottle she handed it over to him before replying, "Before my Bosun and Quartermaster knew I was fucking you, they'd already scoured the Island and decided that you were the best option for us. My crew doesn't want Captain Flint." Sighing she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and pressed herself into his side.

"And what do you want?" he asked, it wasn't something he wanted to be concerned with, but considering the last woman he went into business with was Eleanor Guthrie, he needed to know if she was like his former lover.

Lifting her eyes to meet his she pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling back, "I want you." Charles put his cigar out and his hand made its way into her dark hair. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her hard, his hands found her hips and he yanked her on top of him. Straddling him, Amaya lifter her hips and lowered herself onto his cock moaning in delight when his hands found her breasts.

Charles couldn't help himself, especially after hearing her words, Eleanor never would have admitted it, she never would have even thought of it. She would have told him that he was the best option logically, she would have thought that because she was fucking him, she deserved his loyalty. But Amaya was different, she didn't need him and his crew, she didn't have to make a deal with him now that Flint was back, hell she didn't have to make a deal with him when she had her pick of the Captains and crews in Nassau. She didn't have to do anything, she didn't need anything from him, but she _wanted_ him, and that made all the difference.

* * *

Captain Flint stood in Eleanor Guthrie's office, "How much are we talking about?" he asked after Eleanor outlined her plan to him.

"Two Million, at least," Eleanor said, "All you have to do, is convince Captain Hawk that you are her better option and given that her current choice is Charles Vane, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Didn't you say that she was fucking him?" Gates asked.

"So was I, once, but that didn't stop me from knowing what the better option was when it came to business." Eleanor dismissed Gate's worry, "She's a female Captain, the only way that she has been able to survive is when she thinks with her head, it won't matter who she spreads her legs for when it comes to business."

"Well then, I suppose I should offer my services." Flint said, and made to leave.

"Send Mr Gates," Mr Scott said before they left, "it was their Quartermaster's that met and made the deal."

"That may be, but I've always preferred doing business face to face." The two men from the Walrus left and Mr Scott looked over at Eleanor.

"Do you think that she will make the deal?"

"She will," Eleanor said, "if she knows what's good for her."

* * *

Riggs and Carter stared at Anne and Jack from across the table, "Are you certain that you want to do that?" Carter asked Jack.

"I am absolutely certain," Jack said as he laid his cards down on the table.

Riggs gave his crewmate a look and laid his own down, "Well that's just too bad for you." He smirked and pulled the money that was in the middle of the table towards himself and Jack groaned in disappointment. The four were in Captain Hawk's tent enjoying a game of cards waiting for their Captains to come back from _The Hunter_ , but they were all surprised when the entrance to the tent was pulled back and Captain Flint, along with his Quartermaster walked in. They stopped short when they saw Jack and Anne sitting with the two men from _The Hunter_. "Can we help you gentlemen?" Riggs asked.

"We're here to speak with Captain Hawk." Mr Gates said.

Carter looked over at Anne and Jack with a smirk and watched as his Quartermaster spoke to the new arrivals.

"And what exactly do you want to talk to her about?"

"I think that that it is best that, that is something we speak to your Captain about." Flint cut in.

Carter scoffed at that and stood along with his crewmate, "Now as capable as our Captain is, and believe me, she is the single most capable person I know, I once saw her kill five men whilst drunk, with a broken hand-"

"Five?" Riggs asked, "I thought it was six."

"Maybe seven," Carter shrugged.

"Or eight…needless to say, no matter what our Captain can do, if you think we'll be letting our Captain alone with you, then you're stupider than you look." His hand went to the pistol at his side as did Carter's.

"Yet you leave your Captain alone with Charles Vane," Flint sneered, he never liked the Captain of the Ranger.

"Well she's fucking him, and neither of us want a show," Carter said, "She tends to shoot people if she's interrupted."

Before anything else could be said, Captain Hawk and Captain Vane walked in, his arm was slung around her neck as they stumbled inside the tent. "Captain!" Both Jack and Carter called out in surprise.

"Captain what are you doing here?" Carter asked, foolishly he had hoped that he and Riggs could get rid of Flint and his Quartermaster before she returned.

Amaya pouted and thrust the empty bottle she was carrying out to him, "The rum was all gone. We needed more, isn't that right Charles?" When he didn't answer she looked over at him and saw his eyes locked on the two new faces in her tent with a scowl. Raising an eyebrow she turned to the newcomers, "Judging by my companion's demeanour I'd say that you must be Captain Flint, and I'll take a wild guess and say that this is your Quartermaster. Now is there any particular reason that you've chosen to burst into my private tent? And I know you came here uninvited, otherwise my men wouldn't look the way they do."

She didn't like the way that Flint looked at her, like she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. "I'm here to speak with you about a hunt." Flint said, eyeing his competition with distaste.

She gave him a condescending smirk before turning to Charles, she stood on her toes so her lips could reach his ear, "You should take Jack and Anne and go, I'm going to have a chat with Flint, and then I plan on heading over to the brothel, I need a long hot bath." Her lips brushed his chin, "I would be very happy if you decided to join me." Charles allowed his eyes to slide from Flint to the woman standing before him.

He brought a hand up to thread through her hair and pulled her lips up to meet his, kissed her slow and deep. He wanted Flint to know that he wouldn't just let this go without a fight, pulling away he looked over at his crew members, "Jack, Anne, let's go." Charles turned and left the tent, with the other two following closely behind.

"So," Amaya said, moving to join her crewmates, "let's talk."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin on the _Black Pearl_ staring at his hand, 'The Black Spot' was there in the middle of his palm, plain as day. Sighing he thought about what it was that had gotten him in this position, for as long as he remembered all he wanted was the _Pearl_ , so he did the only thing he could think of, he made a deal, with the man who controlled the seas himself, and it worked, he'd gotten what he'd bargained for, but then it was taken from him, and now just as he'd got it back, his time was up. Davy Jones was coming for him, and he had no way out. God, what the fuck was he going to tell Amaya?

* * *

Charles was sat in the back in the brothel, the longer Amaya was in her tent with Flint, the tenser he got, the angrier he got. Despite her reassuring words to him earlier, if Flint made her a better offer than the one she had with him, the only smart thing for her to do would be to take it, to not do so would make her look weak, as though she could be led by her feelings, and he knew that that wasn't the case. He could feel the eyes of several of Eleanor's men on him and it was making him angrier by the second. To make matters worse the queen bitch herself had walked in mere moments ago she had gone upstairs with one of the whores, Max, but not before Anne had seen her give a handful of coins to a few other whores in the Brothel. And now, those whores were circling him, they were trying not to make it obvious but he could tell. Jack thought that they were spying on him so that they could find out whether or not Amaya would make a deal with Flint, but Anne thought they were there for more nefarious purposes. She believed that Eleanor had paid the whores to get in between him and Amaya, she thought that at their first opening they would make it look as though Charles had tossed the Island's newest Captain aside with the hopes that she would be so incensed that she would turn to Flint for support on her hunt. Just the thought made Charles seethe with hatred for the woman he once loved. Glaring at one of the whores that had dared to get to close to him Charles stood and headed upstairs to the room he'd paid for, a metal tub had been placed at the foot of the bed, it was filled to the brim with boiling water, frowning he stripped out of his clothes and lay back in the bed with a bottle of rum, he hoped that Amaya would join him before the water cooled too much.

* * *

Amaya had the bridge of her nose pinched between her thumb and forefinger, her head bent as she supressed the urge to just shoot Captain Flint between the eyes. Sighing in irritation she turned her attention back to the argument her Quartermaster and the Captain were having over how the hunt would be split should they join forces. Shaking her head she glanced at her Bosun who was scowling at the two men that sat opposite them. She just wanted this to be over, despite the fact that she had told Captain Hornigold that she would give Flint a fair shot if he got here in time, she absolutely did not want to work with the former British Soldier. She could feel his contempt towards her and her crew and it was not appreciated in the least. All she wanted now was to get over to the brothel and have Charles join her in a nice hot bath, but it looked like those plans would be soon be thrown out the window. Leaning over to her Bosun she whispered the question that would ultimately end all negotiations between them, "How fast is _The Walrus_ compared to _The Ranger_?"

* * *

Charles had just finished the bottle of Rum he'd brought up to the room and was contemplating heading back downstairs for a second when the door to his rented room flew open. One of the whores that Eleanor had paid had just walked in, she began to shed her clothes when Charles stood, gripping her tightly by the arm he sneered at her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Looking up at him with faux doe eyes she smiled impishly, "You're Quartermaster sent me up, he thought you might need to relieve some tension." Her other hand flicked the buttons on her corset and it fell to the floor leaving her naked before him, and then she placed it on his chest. "You look so tense Captain Vane, please allow me to take care of it." Her hand moved towards his cock when the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door caught their attention.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Captain Amaya Hawk stood in the doorway, one hand on the pistol at her side, the other holding a bottle of rum. Her eyes were ablaze with fury as she saw that compromising position that the two were in.

* * *

 **Oooh someone's going to be in trouble! Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognise.**

 **Thanks so much for all your reviews!**

 **To answer your questions. I'm not going for a complete crossover, on occasion someone from Pirates will show up in Black Sails, and Amaya will disappear from time to time in Pirates. But they won't fully crossover with one another.**

* * *

Charles looked up at his current bed partner in the doorway, he was a proud man and had never felt the need to apologise to anyone, but looking the woman before him, he had to try very hard to stop from explaining himself.

Amaya put the bottle down on a table just inside the room and strode inside, she grabbed the whore by her hair and pulled her back violently. The girl let out a cry of pain before shutting her mouth when she felt the cool bite of steel against her throat, "I was talking to you, you little cunt. What are you doing here?"

The girl whimpered and gave her the same story she gave to Charles, "Mr Rackham sent me here, he thought Captain Vane could use someone to help him relax."

She cried out as Amaya's grip tightened on her hair and a knife bit into the flesh at her neck, causing a thin line of blood to spill down her neck, "Do you really think that it is a good idea to lie to me now? What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Please-"

"The next words out of your mouth better be a reason as to why you are in Captain Vane's room, if you don't tell me the truth I will slit your throat. A cheap whore like you isn't worth much, a few Reals and Mr Noonan won't bat an eye at your death."

Tears were spilling from the woman's eyes, she looked up at Captain Vane, hoping for some assistance, but when all she saw was his stony glare she new she had no hope. Eleanor Guthrie wasn't worth her life, "It was Miss Guthrie, she paid me and some of the other girls to entertain Captain Vane."

Amaya gave her a cruel smile and threw her to the ground, "Pick up your shit and get the fuck out!" Her eyes slid over to the now cool bathwater and then back to the sobbing woman on the floor, "And send someone up here to refill the bath." The woman didn't move, "NOW!" The whore flinched, grabbed her dress, and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Charles opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by her lips on his, pulling back she took in the slightly stunned look on his face and pushed him to sit on the bed, "What-"

"Anne caught me before I came up here and informed me of what she saw, I just thought I should pretend to be angry so that Miss Guthrie believes that she is getting to me."

"You're not upset with me," Charles clarified, unsure whether or not he should believe her. If Eleanor had ever caught him in this position he would be grovelling for weeks in order to get back in her good graces. But Amaya was sat on his lap, her lips brushing across his throat.

"Did you ask her to come up here?"

"I'm not stupid," he replied.

"Then we don't have a problem." Her mouth found his again, lips pressing up against his insistently, choosing not to argue with her any further he removed her shirt, _his shirt_ , she hadn't changed out of it yet and there was something about that, that made him want her even more. His hands reached for her breeches, untying the leather straps that kept them up, he pushed them down so that she was as bare as he was. If she didn't want to talk anymore, then they wouldn't.

Charles lifted Amaya off his lap and slid her up the bed, it would take a while for the water to be heated for her bath, and he was going to take full advantage. His lips found hers again, and his fingers stroked her soft skin, pausing for a fraction of a second every-time they came upon a scar. The two weren't together, they were just enjoying each other's company, naked company, and hadn't reached a level where he could ask her the stories behind the jagged scars that marred otherwise perfect skin.

Amaya pulled him closer to her, grinding against him, telling him without speaking that she didn't want to wait around to be satisfied. He took her silent instruction and was inside her in moments, it didn't take Charles long to bring her to completion, it was fair to say that Amaya had been thinking about him the entire time she was in 'potential negotiation' with Captain Flint. She'd been thinking about Charles' hands, his mouth, his voice, and of course the most important feature that brought her pleasure, his cock. After a few moments he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side, panting, Amaya smiled as she rested her head on his chest, "I needed that," she said.

Before Charles could respond there was a knock on the door and three of Noonan's whores walked in carrying buckets of steaming water. Quickly they lifted the copper tub and tipped the cold water out of the window. Re-filling it with the hot water they'd brought up, they left the room as fast as possible, they'd all heard what Captain Hawk had done to the whore she'd found in Captain Vane's room, they didn't want the same treatment. "Just like I need that," she motioned to the bath, sitting up and moving to test out the water. Charles followed her, gripping her hip with one hand and grabbing a wash cloth with the other, he cleaned her up and then himself. It was so rare that he actually had the chance to bathe in hot water, he decided he would join her.

Climbing into the tub he sat down and waited for Amaya to join him. If he'd been with Eleanor she would have expected him to help her in the tub, actually, if he was with Eleanor she wouldn't have allowed him to join her in the bath, she had always liked to keep a certain amount of separation between the two. Between business and pleasure, and Charles was quickly coming to realise that he had fallen directly into the 'business' category in Eleanor's life. But all thoughts of Eleanor flew out of his mind when Amaya entered the tub, sitting down and relaxing against his chest with a contented sigh. Charles had one hand resting on her stomach, and he'd laced the fingers of his other hand with hers and was resting on the edge of the tub. "Are you going to make me ask?" he rumbled.

Amara smiled and tilted her head, lips brushing the underside of his chin for a moment, " _The Walrus_ , may be larger than _The Ranger_ , but _The Ranger's_ faster, it's also already had most of its goods offloaded so I won't have to wait around for it to be ready. Besides, there is something about its Captain, I find myself drawn to him, and I much prefer his company to Captain Flint's."

Charles smirked, lifting his hand from her stomach, he stroked his thumb across her cheek, "And have you told the Captain this?"

She shrugged "I don't want it to go to his head."

"Too late," Charles said, leaning down and placing a firm kiss on her lips, gripping her hip and spinning her around so she was straddling him.

Amaya looked down for a moment before looking back at Charles with a raised eyebrow, "I wasn't talking about that head." She smirked.

Charles grunted and pulled her towards him, "Stop talking."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Jack and Riggs made their way to Charles' room, this time Jack had the good sense to knock before entering, having no desire to be shot for interrupting. Luckily for them both, Charles and Amaya were both resting, Charles was sprawled across the bed, his head in Amaya's lap, smoking. While the female Captain ran her fingers over his naked chest with one hand, and gripped a bottle of rum in the other. "What news do you bring?" she asked.

" _The Ranger_ will be ready to leave tomorrow morning, the men are ready and awaiting your orders Captain." Jack said to Charles.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Amaya in question, she shrugged in return, "What? I spoke to Anne before I came up here." She looked at Riggs, "The crew?" she asked.

"They've had their fill of the land for now, they're ready to leave." Riggs replied, the crew of _The_ _Hunter_ were itching to get back to the Isle De Muerta and collect their treasure, of course the fact that in doing so they would get one over on the Captain Jack Sparrow, also didn't hurt.

"Well then, with your agreement," she looked at Charles, who nodded, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. Inform the men, I won't wait around for anyone."

"Get them ready," Charles said to Jack, "Tomorrow, we hunt."

* * *

Eleanor sat in her office fuming, not only had Captain Flint failed to secure and Agreement with Captain Hawk, her plan to split Captain Vane and Hawk had failed miserably, the whores she'd paid to take care of Vane had been rebuffed, what's more Captain Hawk had threatened to kill the one she'd found in Vane's room and hadn't left his side since. "I thought you said that after meeting with you she would choose to work with you!" Eleanor scowled.

"And I thought you said that her fucking Vane wouldn't have any bearing on who she chose!" Flint replied, just as angry at the situation as the woman in front of him.

Eleanor scowled, she'd been so sure that Captain Hawk would think with her head and not her heart, she couldn't believe that Captain Hawk, the only female Captain she'd ever met, ever heard of, she just couldn't believe that Captain Hawk wouldn't be smart about what she needed.

Mr Scott sighed, "I don't believe that Captain Hawk refused to work with you because she's fucking Vane," at his words the occupants of the room glared at him, "my sources say that Captain Vane's ship has been emptied of everything they don't need, she had told her men that her hunt is time sensitive, it is not about which ship is stronger, but which ship is faster. She believes that _The Ranger_ , is faster than _The Walrus_ , and she is not wrong, that is why she chose Captain Vane."

"Well that and the fact that she hates you Miss Guthrie," Mr Gates said, sitting back in his chair.

If it wouldn't have been so undignified, Eleanor would have hissed her displeasure at him, "She does not hate me."

"Really?" Gates asked, "Because from what I've been told, not only did you try to take over her hunt, but you also threatened to remove all opportunity for her and her men to trade on this island, and that is why she hates you. That's why Captain Flint didn't stand a chance going into negotiations with Captain Hawk, because he's backed by you."

"This is not Miss Guthrie's fault!" Mr Scott defended.

"The hell it's not! Instead of trying to get Captain Hawk on side, which she should have been able to given how rare it is to see a woman in power, you alienated her! Maybe it was because she's fucking Captain Vane, or maybe it is because she is strong enough to stand on her own, without a powerful man to back her."

"That is enough!" Eleanor exclaimed, "Captain Hawk has not liked me from the moment she set foot on this Island, and I have done nothing but try to work with her, it isn't my fault that Charles turned her against me before I could even speak with her!" She was furious, at Gates for daring to say these things to her, at herself for allowing herself to appear weaker than Captain Hawk, at Charles for backing the female Captain against her. She needed a plan. Looking up at Captain Flint she spoke, "Ready your ship and your men, if we cannot be a part of the Captain Hawk's hunt, then just, have to take it from her. Follow her, find the treasure, and make sure that they don't get away."

* * *

Amaya stood next to Charles as their men boarded their ships, they were to be the last to board, ensuring that everyone and everything was ready to go. "Ready to leave?" Charles asked.

"Everything's in order, we'll get there in time."

"You still haven't told me the location of the Isle."

"The Isle's location can only be known to those who have been there before," she smirked, "In any case, we have to make a stop before we get there."

"A stop? Where?" Charles asked looking down at her.

"Well my crew and I aren't going to be hauling our share of the treasure forever, we'll need a new place to hide it."

"And you're going to show me where that is?" Charles asked incredulously, sure they were fucking, but they hadn't known each other for long.

"Don't be ridiculous," she smiled up at him, "we've only known each other for a week, I can hardly trust you with something like that, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I'm led around by anything other than my mind. There's a string of small islands not far from here, on one of them is a woman, she'll give me the means by which I need to find a safe place for my treasure. She's someone who can be very powerful, someone that very few are given the privilege to meet."

"And you'll take me to meet her? Even though we've only known each other for a week?"

Pressing against him, she pulled him down to meet her lips in a fierce kiss, "It doesn't matter how long we've known each other Charles, it doesn't matter whether we trust each other or not, I have a feeling, that you meeting her is fated." Pulling away from him she gave him an impish grin, "Now let's go, I'd like to put as much distance between us and Flint as possible." She climbed into the long boat waiting to take her to her ship and gave him a little wave as they set off.

Charles looked at his men in his own long boat waiting for him, "Let's go get that treasure," he said.

* * *

It took two weeks before the two ships came close to the Islands that Amaya wanted to visit. "Are we still being followed by _The Walrus_?" Amaya asked her First Mate.

"Yes, he's keeping a far enough distance that we can't destroy the ship, but he sticking close enough that he won't lose us."

"Signal _The Ranger_ ," Amaya sighed. "We'll weigh anchor here, go the rest of the way by Longboat, use our ships to block _The Walrus's_ view, I don't want Captain Flint knowing that we are no longer aboard, I don't want him to know where we're going."

"All do respect Captain," Riggs said, "Shouldn't we worry more about the fact that they are going to follow us to the Isle?"

"Captain Flint can never meet _her_ , it would be the end of everything if he did. As for the Isle, Captain Flint will never even get close."

"How can you know that?"

"There's more than one way to get to the Isle, and one of them, is particularly perilous."

"You mean to pass through the Bay of Storms? That's madness!"

"Well what would you suggest?"

"Fight him! Lure him close and then attack."

"Fight Flint? He may only have one crew but _The Walrus_ is strong, it would damage our ship, men would die, and we still have the French to contend with. I'm Captain Hawk savvy? What's life without a little madness?" She walked off towards her longboat, she'd pick up Captain Vane along the way.

Carter looked at hm, "Were you really expecting a different answer?"

Riggs sighed, "No, but I had to try."

"Captain's ready to leave," Carter said, "let's go."

* * *

"Captain," Carter said, causing both Vane and Amaya to look at him, he and Riggs were rowing the longboat, the only two permitted to come on the journey to see _her_ with them. "There's another ship here." He tossed Amaya his looking glass and she saw the sails.

"It's _The Pearl_ ," she said, putting the looking glass down.

"Jack?" Riggs asked, "The fuck's he doing here?"

"I suppose we'll find out won't we. Under no circumstances is anyone to tell him that we're going for the Isle."

"What are you going to tell him?" Charles asked, he'd never met Jack Sparrow, but he had heard the legends and was curious about the man.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, he left me, he doesn't deserve anything from me."

Charles frowned, he hadn't known Amaya for long, but the look on her face when she thought of her brother, it was not a look he wanted to see on her.

Amaya didn't know what to do, for all her confidence, and all the love she held for her brother, she didn't know what to do when she saw him, she hadn't laid eyes on Jack since he stole her ship. She loved him and he betrayed her, but still she'd managed to convince what was left of her crew not to hunt him down and gut him. She told them all that it was her fault, that he should have expected his betrayal, but she didn't, she couldn't, she never believed for even a second that Jack's desires to be Captain of _The Black Pearl_ , that his wants to be immortal would be put above her, his family. He betrayed her and she didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him for wounding her so deeply.

* * *

Vane stepped off the longboat and reached out his hand to help Amaya onto the small dock, she didn't need the help, he knew it, and if it were Eleanor, she wouldn't have accepted his hand, but Amaya did. She took his hand and allowed Charles to help her out of the boat, in full view of her men, and the man on the docks staring at them, yet she didn't hesitate. And just like that, Charles felt the tiniest sliver of ice surrounding his heart chip away.

Amaya stepped in front of the man on the dock, "Mr Gibbs," she said, "he inside?"

"Yes ma-am, he is."

"Alright then, I guess we'll wait till he's done."

"Actually, _she_ said you'd be coming, told me to tell you to go up there first, and send your man up after he's gone."

Amaya looked at Charles, "Let me see what she wants, I'll come and get you in a moment."

"Amaya-"

"It's fine, he's not going to try anything," she gestured to the man she'd called Mr Gibbs, "he's far to drunk to even think it. Besides, I should see Jack on my own." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I'll only be a few minutes." She climbed the ladder to the home set in the trees, leaving the four men to their own devices.

"Mr Gibbs," Carter said.

"Mr Carter."

"Mr Gibbs."

"Mr Riggs." Gibbs nodded and then looked over at Captain Vane, "Who's he?"

Riggs smirked, he was never a fan of Mr Gibbs, he could never understand how the older man could side with Jack instead of his sister. "Please meet, Captain Charles Vane, Captain Hawk's partner."

"Captain Vane, I'd like you to meet Mr Gibbs, first mate to Captain Jack Sparrow, aboard _The Black Pearl_."

"Charles Vane?" Gibbs asked, he'd only ever heard of the pirate known as the Scourge of The Caribbean, he knew that Amaya would not be kept down, he knew that she would be able to re-build her crew, her life, after Jack had stolen her ship and her men, but he never thought that she would ally herself with such a man. Charles Vane was one of the strongest Captain's in the world, he honestly didn't think that Amaya would have had enough strength to stand next to him and still keep a hold of what was hers.

* * *

Amaya walked into the small home in the trees, looking for it's two occupants.

"You took your time," the woman said.

"I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me." Amaya replied.

The woman smiled, "Amaya, my sweet Little Bird."

"Tia Dalma, Goddess of the Sea, you called to me."

"And you came," Tia moved towards her, stroking Amaya's cheek, "I have missed you my Little Bird."

Amaya shrugged, "Come now, you never miss anyone for too long, after all, you are restless and unforgiving, like the Sea."

Tia kissed Amaya on the lips and pulled back, "Talking of unforgiving, talk to him." She motioned towards Jack, who was watching them from the doorway, "Then you will talk to me."

Amaya looked over at Jack and nodded to Tia, she walked over to him, unable think of anything to say to the person that hurt her more than she could ever imagine. Jack stared at his little sister and waited for her to say something, the longer she stood there, refusing to look at him, refusing to speak, the more uncomfortable he grew. "So," he finally spoke, "How've you been?" At that question Amaya punched him in the face and stormed into the other room. "I deserved that," Jack said and followed her.

"Amaya, Maya luv, little sister!"

"You don't get to call me that!" she hissed, "I'm not your sister!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not Jack! I'm not, because if I was, you would never have done what you did. If I was you never would have betrayed me, your family, your blood, THE ONLY PERSON THAT STOOD BY YOUR SIDE WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! I WAS THERE! WHEN BARBOSA TOOK _THE PEARL_ , I WAS THERE! WHEN NO ONE WOULD FOLLOW YOU, I WAS THERE! I TOOK CARE OF YOU, LOVED YOU AND YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"I know," he said closing his eyes in defeat, "I know," he whispered.

Amaya wiped tears from her eyes, calming herself, she didn't want her men to come up and see what the commotion was all about, "And what do you want from me now? What could I possibly have left for you to take?"

"I don't want anything from you but your forgiveness." He replied.

"My forgiveness? You're not even sorry."

"But I am," Jack said, reaching out to her, "I am sorry, I hurt you, I shouldn't have taken the ship, the men, but I can't change what I've done. I can't change who I am, but I'm sorry."

She hit his chest, and then again and again, "You don't get to just be sorry! You don't!"

Jack pulled her to him, holding strong against her assault and let her tire herself out, hugging her to him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, over and over until his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry."

Sniffling she buried her face in his chest, and the two reverted to something that they hadn't been in years, in that moment Jack was ten year old boy who'd just been given his new born sister, in that moment, Jack was reminded of the promise he made to his father, to always protect his sister, to always care for her, and for only the second time in his life did he feel shame.

Jack sat down, bringing his sister with him, and she pulled away from him, "Why now?" she asked eventually, "You've had years to find me."

Jack gave a hollow laugh, "What can I do luv? I'm dying, I had to see you before that."

"What?" Amaya asked in horror, she looked over her brother, eyes stopping at his bandaged hand, "What is that Jack?"

Her brother sighed and unwrapped the stained white fabric and showed her the palm of his hand, "Like I said," he smiled, "I'm dying."

"Oh Jack," Amaya sighed and came to his side, " _The Pearl_ really did sink to the bottom of the Locker 13 years ago, didn't it? And you made a deal with _him_ , you just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Like I said," he shrugged, "I can't change who I am."

"Can _she_ help?" she motioned to the other room, where she assumed Tia was waiting.

"Not more than she has," he replied.

"Then you should go," she said standing, "you go, and run, and fight, you don't just give in to him, you make him work for it."

"You forgive me then?" he asked hopefully.

"You're my brother Jack, there's not much you could do, that I wouldn't forgive."

He kissed her cheek, picked up a jar full of dirt from the table, "Goodbye, little sister."

"Goodbye Jack."

* * *

Jack Sparrow climbed down the ladder and was met with not only Gibbs, and what appeared t be Pintel and Ragetti, the two morons that had abandoned Barbosa to join his crew, but three other men. Two he recognised as Amaya's men, but the third, he knew instantly that the third man wasn't apart of her crew. Jack frowned and made his way over to them, "Mr Riggs, Mr Carter," he nodded.

"Captain Sparrow," Riggs returned, "Fancy seeing you here."

Jack grimaced and turned to his men, "Ready the boat."

Gibbs nodded, but then spotted the mark on Jack's hand and gasped, "The Black Spot!" He spat three times and turned around, as though it would stop him from catching it. The other two idiots promptly repeated it.

"Shut up and get ready to leave!" Jack said, before turning to the man he didn't recognise, "You're fucking my little sister, aren't you?" Charles said nothing but tilted his head to look at him. "If you hurt my sister, I will pull myself from the fiery depths of hell just to end you. Is that clear?"

Charles sneered at him, but still said nothing, Charles Vane was loyal to a fault and he could not imagine ever betraying someone he considered to be his family. As far as he was concerned, Jack Sparrow wasn't a loyal man, and Charles wouldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Jack frowned and sat down on the boat, whoever that man was, he didn't give him a good feeling.

"Charles!" Amaya called. He looked up at her, and climbed the ladder to walk inside, whoever the woman Amaya wanted to see was clearly important, and powerful if what she said was true. He followed her inside, one hand on the small of her back as he looked around the strange home.

"Charles Vane," Tia's voice spoke from her place behind a small table, "from Slave to Pirate Captain, I've been waiting for you."

Charles frowned at Amaya who shrugged, "I told you," she said, "she is a very powerful woman. Charles Vane, meet Tia Dalma, sit down, find out what she wants, I'll be in the other room."

She moved away from him and Charles sat down, whoever this woman was, he didn't need to be told how powerful she was, he could feel it.

* * *

It took about an hour before Amaya was called back into the room with Charles and Tia, the trapped Goddess had said what she needed to say to Charles, and was now ready for Amaya. "What you want?" Tia asked, "What you need?"

Amaya sat down next to Charles, "Whatever I want most, I suppose."

Tia smiled, "Anything could be yours, and you want that?"

"Well I don't want to make it to easy for myself." She shrugged and Tia nodded.

The Goddess got up, and retrieved a compass, much like the one she'd given Jack Sparrow, all those years ago. "There is a price for such a thing."

Amaya nodded, "I'll pay it."

"Then come." Tia motioned, she put the compass on the table and walked into a third room of her little house. As Amaya followed her out, Charles looked at the compass and frowned, it was broken, was this really what she'd come for?

Amaya followed Tia into the other room and froze at what she saw, there, lying on the bed, was a very dead, Captain Barbosa, "What is he doing here?" she asked. She hated Barbosa almost as much as Jack did.

"His destiny is not yet done," Tia replied calmly.

"You can't mean to bring him back," Amaya shook her head, it had taken so much for Jack to kill him, so much, and here Tia was saying she wanted him back.

"We still need him."

"And what do you want from me?" she asked.

"The blood of the betrayed."

Amaya frowned, her blood, he ruined her, much like Jack had, and now she was to bring him back. She pulled out her knife and sliced the palm of her left hand, squeezing the wound, she allowed her blood to drip into a bowl proffered by Tia. Pulling back she looked at the Goddess, "Is that enough?" When Tia nodded Amaya left, she picked up the compass and Charles followed.

They climbed into the longboat silently and Riggs and Carter rowed them towards their boats. "We came all this way for a broken compass?" Charles asked.

"It's not broken," she refuted, "you just don't know how to use it."

Charles looked at her, he wouldn't get anything else out of her about the compass. "What was the payment for it?"

She looked at him, and offered him a sad smile, "What did she talk to you about?"

Charles smirked and pulled back from her, that was fair enough, she didn't want to tell him about her conversation with that mystery woman, and he didn't want to tell her about his. "When do we reach the Isle?"

"Well that depends," Amaya replied.

"On what?"

"On how long we want Captain Flint lost at sea for." She smirked and Charles replied in kind.

"Well then, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Here's a nice long chapter since its been so long, thanks for all your reviews, please review if you liked it!**


End file.
